dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
DeadpoolX23
Deadpool Gallery Real Name:Wade Wilson Aliases: Jack, Chiyonosake("the Wolf of the Rice Wine"), Rhodes, Corpus, Lopez, Hobgoblin, Thom Cruz, Peter Parker, numerous others Relatives:Unidentified parents, Gretchen (ex-wife) Universe: Earth-X-23 Gender: Male Height: 6'2'' Weight: 210 lbs Eyes:Brown Hair:none, previously blonde History Earth X23 Deadpool,also known as Wade Wilson, had been implanted with an impressive healing factor as part of a joint government eugenics program, called Weapon X. This healing factor made Wade nearly indestructible but had the side-effect of turning his skin to scar tissue. When Superman came into power, the remaining government forces rounded up all their assets for one last attack on the Emperor of Steel...an act that left an already unhinged Wade the sole survivor. Unable to kill Wade, he was made a Court Fool, whose antics and useless attempts to kill Kal-El amused the King to no end... That is until Wade voluntered his services as to hunt down members of the dwindling resistance, partnered with a rival armed killer known as Taskmaster. The pair not only found members of the resistance, but a group of interdimensional Exiles, who were there to find the lamp which contained a "GENIE" no less...the same lamp Taskmaster had purchase hours before hand. Of course, through a series of mistakes and rash decisions, this Earth's Merc with the Mouth was recruited into the ranks of the Exiles. Since then, he has been both a constant thorn in the hides of its leader and its members, a new love interest to Kiani (the former Timebroker), and a source of surprisngly amusing humor (though, Wade feels that Peri stole his schtick, with the 4th Wall Breakage. Formal Complaint is under consideration at this point in time). At this point in time, he is currently in the Panoptichron, nearly naked, covered in cake batter, and laying back as Kiani licks it off like the dirty girl she secretly is. Whether or not he wishes to participate in the ongoing War of the Lights is unsure...but he does get the foreboding feeling that bedpans and sponge baths are in his near future...for SOME reason... The Exiles After rubbing the G.E.N.I.E. lamp and wishing to "whatever those guys are getting for stealing this", he is returned with the Exiles to Panoptichron. He decides to stay with them and continue the missions with the team. Alternate Universe : Earth 313 : Wade Wilson, Deathstroke Imbued with enhanced physical prowess and an enhanced healing factor by secret army experiments attempting to create metahuman soldiers for the U.S. military, to battle the rise of the Syndicate and the Society. But Wade Wilson failed to become the super soldier the government hoped to have, instead, he became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and slayed his friend Wintergreen before he could launch a full scale attack agaisnt the Syndicate's invaision of the capital, seeing better profit and gain to be made on the other side. With that action, he solidified a career of assassinations and hits that gave him both infamy and respect, a neutral agent to either side of the ruling classes of the Divided States of Amerika, he works for any who can pay his fee...and no job has ever been turned down, no matter what is entailed... Recently, he was in Germany, successfully assassinating Kurt Wagner, framing the Punisher in the murder as put the heat on the psycho killer. Shortly after he was successful at this job, he was hired by the Crime Society to travel to Europe and abscond with the recently retrieved H-Dial. However, during said venture, he was forced to make a detour and allow the Exile Sylar, to absorb the powers of Calvin Rankin, and then using the unconcious Human Scorch as a makeshift firebomb, slaying both Scorch and Rankin in the process. But once Wade returned to the job at hand, he was "drowned" by the Exile Kiani, killing him in a slow fashion. Whether anyone of Wilson's family has decided to follow in his foot steps remains to be seen at this point in time. Alternate Universe : Earth 295 AoA : Wade Wilson, Deadpool When Apocalypse took over the world, he captured four people who he saw as being good enough to be his Horsemen and corrupted them. Cable became War, Spider-Man became Pestilence, Blob became Famine and Angel became Death. Deadpool remanined the same trying to fight off those forces with the team X-force. It wasn't before long he started to develop feeling for his fellow team-mate Domino. A one-night stand ensued, and she was soon captured by Apocalypse's man and sent to the pens. It was there she gave birth to their daughter she named Whitney, the baby was taken from her mother and given to Mr. Sinister to experiment on. Is is to be the next generation's Horesman Death. Deadpool remains unaware of his child's existence and continues to fight against Apocalypse with his partner and girl friend Lynx. It might also appear that this Deadpool might suffer from slight depression. He seems to be a slight more down than any other Deadpools in the multiverse. He has a head of a Waiter that he carries around that he named Deadpool Jr. Alternate Universe : Earth 82004: Wade Wilson, Deadpool Profile can be found here. Social Life Friends Love Life Deadpool was molesting Cassandra Nova before they even made it back to Panoptichron. Windrider had a major crush on Earth-82004's Deadpool 82004. It remains to be seen if she will feel the same about THIS Deadpool. Kiani was starting to develop a crush on Deadpool. Cassandra Nova, desperately wanting Deadpool to leave her alone, set the developing spark aflame and fueling her crush. Enemies Pretty much all of Earth-X-23 now. Role Playing Stats NAME:Wade Wilson STRENGTHS: Martial Arts,Military, Sharp Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Marksmanship, Guns, Detective/Espionage, Weapon Master: Swords, Guns __________________ STATS STRENGTH:Remarkable AGILITY:Remarkable ENDURANCE:Remarkable REASON:Excellent INTUITION:Excellent PSYCHE:Unearthly SPEED:Excellent POPULARITY:Excellent ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1d12 Excellent PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1d8 Good ENERGY ATTACK: none ENERGY DEFENSE: 1d8 Good PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 1d100 Unearthly OTHER ABILITIES: Regeneration: Un (10 per round), he can also speed-up the recovery of lost limbs. He can then regain tissue the size of his hand with 2 rounds. Recovery: Un Psychic Defense: Thanks to his continually renewing health, his mind is unreadable by psychics and he is uneffected by psychic attacks, much to the chagrin of Cassandra Nova. __________________ Equipment Body Armor: Gd vs. Physical and Energy Teleportation Device: 10,000 mile with up to 2 people Image Inducer: Rm holographic ability to assume other humanoid form Bolos: 2 areas to grapple with Ex strength Bo Staff: Ex material, Rm damage Cluster Bombs: 1 area, Rm damage to entire area Long Swords (x2): Rm material, Rm Edge Throwing Stars: Ex Thrown Edge, 3 areas Guns: various guns for up to In damage but he has access to greater damage weapons and all kind of ammo.